Lo que las historias no dicen
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Que Fakir hiciera cosas sin decirle a nadie no era nada nuevo, ¿pero que sea amigo de un ogro?....... ONE SHOT, TERMINADO.


**Lo que las historias no dicen.**  
_Supongo que sería un héroe, con espada y armadura lista  
Viéndome casi apuesto, con el escudo en mi brazo.  
'Quién sería yo', Shrek: the musical_

Que Fakir hiciera cosas sin decirle a nadie no era nada nuevo pero, en las semanas desde que se habían vuelto amigos, Pato había descubierto que tampoco era nada bueno. Así que cuándo vio que Fakir salía de la casa de Charon con su capa, su espada en la cintura y viendo alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera ahí, decidió que era obvio que tenía que seguirlo: ¿quién sabía en qué tipo de problemas se podía meter Fakir sin su ayuda?

* * *

Claro que hubiera sido más fácil si Fakir no hubiera decidido ir al pantano.

El pantano de Kinkan era, quizá como tenía que esperarse, oscuro y tenebroso, con lianas y telarañas y un olor que Pato estaba segura nunca en toda su vida iba a olvidar. Pero Fakir siguió caminando, sin necesitar prender una antorcha ni nada, como si conociera el camino.

Pato había escuchado - si bien no estaba segura - que había un terrible ogro que habitaba en el lugar. Según decían los rumores que definitivamente no había escuchado de Lilie, el ogro se había comido a todo un grupo de aldeanos que habían tratado de matarlo y había clavado sus craneos en picas para que la gente se mantuviera lejos.

... y Fakir llevaba su espada.

- ¡CUAC!

Con el repentino cambio a pato, Pato casi perdió de vista a Fakir. Tuvo que apresurarse a juntar su ropa, corriendo detrás de él. ¡No podía hacer eso! Sabía que desde el cambio de Mytho por la sangre del cuervo y con las dos semanas de suspensión que le habían dado en la escuela por ese malentendido, Fakir había estado muy, muy triste, ¡pero esa no era razón para que fuera a pelear contra un ogro! ¡Podía salir herido, como cuándo había peleado contra los cuervos de Rue! ¡Tenía que salvarlo!

Pero corriendo como iba, tratando de no imaginarse todas las cosas que podían pasarle a Fakir, no se dio cuenta cuándo salió del pantano para llegar a un claro. Y mucho menos notó la raíz frente a ella, y por supuesto, cuándo estás tropezándote, es muy difícil predecir que vas a terminar frente a los pies de un enorme y verde ogro.

- ¿Y ahora hasta los patos entran aquí? - preguntó el ogro en voz alta, agachándose con una mano hacia ella.

Pato hizo lo único que podía hacer: pedir ayuda.

Claro que como era un pato, en lugar de que se escuchara '¡ayúdenme! ¡Fakir, por favor!' se escuchó '¡CUAC! ¡CUAC CUAC CUAAAAAC!'

- ¡Genial! Justo lo que me hacía falta: - se quejó el ogro. - Más animales escándalosos en mi pantano.

- ¿Shrek, me hablabas, manito? ¡Órales, un patito! ¡Que liiiiindo! - Pato abrió los ojos, viendo a un burro acercársele. - Ya, patito: sé que le apesta el hocico, pero no te preocupes, al ratito hago que se lave los dientes.

- ¿Perdón? - el ogro (¿Shrek?) gruñó. - Es mi pantano. Yo decido si me lavo los dientes o no.

- Seh, seh, no le hagas caso. - le susurró el burro, aunque estaba segura que el ogro podía escuchar eso también. - Es ques yo creo quesque se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.

El ogro entornó los ojos, antes de girar hacia la puerta de su casa.

- Oye, muchacho. Creo que te siguieron.

Y entonces, para completa sorpresa de Pato, Fakir salió de la casa del ogro, sin su capa y sin su espada, viéndose completamente confundido.

- ¿Pato? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tonta?

- ¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo! - gruñó Shrek. - Uno es un ogro aterrador, pone letreros, asusta a todos los que se tratan de acercar a su pantano y aún así, termina con un día de campo.

Las quejas del ogro fueron ignoradas. El burrito estaba sonriendo, casi brincando en su lugar.

- ¡Un día de campo, esa es una magnífica idea! ¡Hay que sacar la botana! ¡Y de la buena, nada de esa cosa que parece aserrín!

- Es aserrín. - dijeron Shrek y Fakir a la vez.

Pato, nuevamente, hizo la única cosa que parecía tener sentido.

Graznó.

- ¡¿C-CUAAAAAAAAAAAC?!

* * *

Cuándo Mytho tropezó, Fakir supo que estaban acabados. Sí, él podría salir corriendo pero, ¿qué tipo de caballero saldría corriendo y dejaría que su señor se enfrentara solo a un sanguinario lobo feroz? No el caballero que él era, no señor. Así que Fakir se quedó en frente de Mytho, temblando mientras el lobo se reía y se acercaba.

- ¿No van a preguntar, porqué tengo estos dientes tan grandes?

- Ay, yo sé. - dijo una voz igual de terrible detrás de Fakir y de Mytho. - Es para comerlos mejor, ¿no?

Pato - ya transformada en niña, no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

- ¿Y entonces?

Fakir se alzó de hombros: - El lobo salió huyendo. Y Shrek dijo que no nos comería.

El ogro, refunfuñando desde su sillón, gruñó: - No como niños. Hansel y Gretel me dieron indigestión por dos semanas.

Pato, que todavía no estaba muy segura de si las cosas que Shrek decía eran verdad o no, trató de esconder su escalofrío. Burro, por el otro lado, miraba a Fakir con ojos brillantes.

- ¡Aish, qué bonito! ¡Y así se hicieron amigos! - tanto Fakir como Shrek vieron a Burro con incredulidad. - ¿Y qué pasó luego, qué pasó, qué, qué?

- Me gané una plaga. - refunfuñó Shrek.

Fue el turno de Fakir de entornar ojos. - Tengo una deuda con él por habernos salvado a Mytho y a mi. Así que vengo una ves al mes para ver si hay algo que necesite del pueblo.

- Y la única vez que necesito algo, me dice que no puede.

Fakir frunció el ceño. - Ya le dije a Burro que si quiere venir a Kinkan, es bienvenido: Charon y yo le buscaremos trabajo, y si no...

- ¡Naaaah, aquí estoy bien! - interrumpió Burro, moviendo una pata como para alejar esa idea tonta del lugar. - ¿Verdad, Shrek?

- Y si no, - siguió Fakir. - Tienes que ir a hablar con lord Farquaad. Yo también soy parte de un cuento de hadas, así que si voy yo, lo único que conseguiré es que me meta en su cárcel.

Fakir la vio de reojo, algo que Pato no entendió del todo.

- Bien. Siempre lo he dicho, si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. - gruñó Shrek. - Si no me van a ayudar, ya pueden irse los tres, entonces.

- Qué gracioso, Shrek: los tres. - Burro se rió mientras iba a la puerta con ellos, esta vez con una antorcha que Shrek les dio. - ¡Vuelvan a visitarnos! La próxima vez, yo preparo los tamales.

Shrek había aprovechado que Burro había estado asomándose para cerrar la puerta tras de él. Burro giró rápidamente, dando una risa nerviosa antes de tocar a la puerta del ogro. Pato se quedó viendo unos momentos, pero Fakir había seguido caminando, así que con un disculpa mental a Burro, se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

- No esperaba que conocieras a un ogro. - le dijo a Fakir.

Fakir se alzó de hombros. - No es importante para nuestra historia.

- ¿No? Pero es algo que un caballero no haría, ¿no? ¿Hacerse amigo de un Ogro? - A pesar de que Pato lo dijo como un halago, notó como la expresión de Fakir se volvió más arisca y tosca. - Um, Fakir...

- No somos amigos. Sólo nos parecemos demasiado.

Pato parpadeó, confundida. Cierto que Fakir podía dar miedo cuándo no se le conocía, y sí era muy enojón y gruñón, pero no por eso era...

Fakir, sin esperar a que ella preguntara en qué podía parecerse él a un ogro, añadió en voz amarga y baja:

- Ninguno de los dos está destinado a ser un héroe, ni a tener un final feliz.

Pato no supo qué decir, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: tomó la mano de Fakir, apretándola en las suyas. Fakir la vio de reojo, una ceja alzada pero no se quejó, y dejó su mano en la suya hasta que salieron del pantano, sólo soltándola cuándo volvieron a entrar a Kinkan.

* * *

Muchos meses después, luego de que Rue y Mytho volaron a su final feliz, Fakir recibió Fakir recibió una invitación para una boda en el pantano, Fakir más un invipato.

La invitación era de parte de la princesa Fiona

"Y tu amigo, Shrek."


End file.
